wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
KiLLER BiSH
KiLLER BiSH is the first major album released by BiSH, and their third album overall. It is also the first album to feature AYUNi D, who joined two months prior. It came in a CD-only edition, a CD + DVD live edition and a CD + DVD Loppi & HMV Edition. KiLLER BiSH was released digitally on September 5th, 2019, with the nationwide general release occurring a month later. Tracklist CD= # DEADMAN 2nd # First Kitchen Life (ファーストキッチンライフ) # Orchestra (オーケストラ) # Stairway to me # IDOL is SHiT # Hontou Honki (本当本気; Truly Earnest) # KNAVE # Am I FRENZY?? # My distinction # summertime # Hey gate # Throw Away # Ikitete Yokatta to Yuu no nara (生きててよかったというのなら; If it's okay to be alive) |-|Live Edition DVD= 2016.3.27 @ Shinagawa Stellarball IDOL SWINDLE TOUR FINAL # beautiful sa # Want # MONSTERS # BUDOKAN ka Moshiku wa TAMANEGI # Lonely girl # NO THANK YOU # Spark # Karada Ideology # Is this call?? # Primitive # SCHOOL GIRLS,BANG BANG # HUG ME # DA DANCE!! # Story Brighter # OTNK # Dear... # Departures # Migatte I Need You # TOUMIN SHOJO # pirapiro # Saraba Kana # ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE # DEADMAN # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- # BiSH -Hoshi ga Matataku Yoru ni- |-|Loppi & HMV Limited Edition DVD= * BiSH Cannonball * Orchestra (Music Video) Featured Members * Cent Chihiro Chittiii * Aina The End * Momoko Gumi Company * Hashiyasume Atsuko * Lingling * Ayuni D (First) * Hug Me (DVD content only) Album Information First Kitchen Life * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: Lingling Orchestra * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: JxSxK & Matsukuma Kenta Stairway to me * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: JxSxK & Matsukuma Kenta IDOL is SHiT * Music: RUKA * Lyrics: Ryukyuji Iku Hontou Honki * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: Ayuni D KNAVE * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: Momoko Gumi Company & JxSxK Am I FRENZY?? * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: Lingling My distinction * Music: Iguchi Ichiro * Lyrics: Lingling summertime * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: Momoko Gumi Company Hey gate * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: Aina The End Throw Away * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: Aina The End Ikitete Yokatta to Yuu no nara * Music: Matsukuma Kenta * Lyrics: JxSxK & Matsukuma Kenta Trivia * The title of IDOL is SHiT is a homage to the BiS album IDOL is DEAD, while the song's composition is a homage to their song IDOL. * DEADMAN is rerecorded to include Ayuni D's vocals instead of Hug Me's. * LiNGLiNG wrote My distinction during a time when she was very depressed. A year later she wrote a sequel to the song, Here's Looking At You, Kid, which features on THE GUERRiLLA BiSH. Category:BiSH Category:BiSH Albums Category:BiSH Releases Category:Debut Albums Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Albums Category:Albums Category:Ayuni D Featured In Category:Aina The End Featured In Category:Cent Chihiro Chittiii Featured In Category:Momoko Gumi Company Featured In Category:Hashiyasume Atsuko Featured In Category:Lingling Featured In